dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS Asuka
Batman VS Asuka is a what-if DBX created by MickySR2112. It features Batman from DC Comics against Asuka from Tekken. Battle Part 1 Gotham City Bright lights shined all over the road. A man dressed as a Bat stood on top of a building, his menacing shadow scaring off many would-be criminals, this was, of course, Bruce Wayne, The Batman. He was doing his daily check up on the crime-filled city. He hopped around building to building with his signature grappling hook. He noticed some thugs stealing money from a bank. He quickly began to fly over to the criminals. However, before he could get there, the criminals were knocked out by a certain schoolgirl, Asuka Kazama to be exact. Bruce landed beside her. "Who are you? Where do you come from?" Batman asked. "Asuka Kazama, I'm from Japan, I'm here on a school trip, pleased to meet you. Mister... Batman." "Kid, why the hell are you being a vigilante. Especially out here," Batman began, "They'll kill you. Some of the world's most dangerous criminals are out here." "Eh, it's... fun?" "Kid, move, now. Or I'll beat sense into you." "Fine by me," Asuka replied, getting into a combat stance. The Dark Knight also got in a combat stance. Cues 'Batmobile Chase (Alt)') Fight! ' The Dark Knight started with a kick to the stomach, sending Asuka back. Asuka kicked the side of Batman's head, sending him back in a state of shock. "Hm, this girl will be more trouble than I thought." Batman thought. Jumping back, Batman threw a Batarang, the metal object flew through the sky before hitting Asuka in the stomach. In response, Asuka jumped through the air and took hold of the Dark Knight's arm, but before she could do anything, due to Bruce Wayne's years of experience and training, Batman pushed Asuka away. Saying, "You're gonna have to try harder kid." as he did so. Heeding Batman's advice, Asuka delivered a solid knee to the face, Batman reacted by hitting Asuka with a punch combo ending with a brutal backhand. Although Batman knew the fight wasn't over, he began to step away, not caring, until he heard "You want the hurt?" Exiting the mouth the Kazama that is. Realizing that this kid was stubborn, Batman swiftly grabbed three Batarangs from his Utility Belt, he threw them at Asuka, barely turning around as he did so. But when Batman didn't hear the sound of Metal hitting flesh, he realized... She caught them. Quickly turning around, Batman weaved around the Batarangs, his body came out unscathed, the only part damaged being his cape which had been cut by the skimming of Batarangs. Batman threw a pellet of smoke below Asuka's feet, spraying smoke all around her. Seeing that Asuka was choking in the smoke, The Dark Knight grabbed his Batclaw, firing it at Asuka, bring her in closer, similar to Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Bad idea. Asuka hit him with a high kick to the jaw, freeing her, she followed up with the running uppercut known as Demon Slayer, sending him back. Annoyed, Batman grabbed Asuka's neck and slammed her body against a building, he placed a smoke pellet on the ground, once again spraying smoke in her face. Using the smoke as a distraction, Batman used the Batclaw to get on the top of a tall structure, he stood there not expecting Asuka to climb up. But she did. Climbing up the building, Asuka dodged several Batarangs each one narrowly skimming past her, Asuka was approaching fast and Batman needed her off the building, as dangerous as it was, Batman threw a special type of Batarang... A Remote Controlled Batarang. Controlling the metal Bat-shaped object, Bruce guided it into Asuka bare lower back, causing a loud yelp of pain from the Kazama, the force of the Batarang alone was enough for Asuka to lose her grip, making her plummet down. Now, there was no way that Batman was going to let the Kazama die, he began to slowly glide down, holding his arms out to catch Asuka, as he glided down to a rather large window, he was struck in the chest by two feet... And those two feet belonged to Asuka Kazama. Batman went flying to the large window, the glass shattering around him, little shards flying everywhere, the ground below, inside the building and in Bruce's flesh. Landing inside the building Batman stood up and brushed himself off, the room was abandoned and dark, "The kid has to have given up, right?" Batman asked himself, as soon as he said it, Asuka had climbed in the window, still wanting to win. "Stubborn brat," Batman muttered. (Cue 'Ground Zero Funk') From his Utility Belt, Batman took a grenade, a glue grenade, he threw it at Asuka, whose leg reached up to meet it, it exploded on her leg, covering it in sticky, warm, wh-I'm gonna stop the suggestive sounding sentence there. Anyway, Asuka, ignoring the glue, charged at the Superhero, her fist clenched, Batman prepared for her fist but instead got a knee straight to the face, as well as a kick to the lower torso, sending Batman up into the roof of the building, breaking it open, he came back down through the hole he'd already made and onto the floor. Making sure Asuka couldn't hit him when he was down, Batman threw a smoke pellet, it activated, sending smoke around the room. Both couldn't see much, even so, Batman was still taking advantage of the situation. Batman grabbed Asuka's neck and jumped up, the two came crashing down through the floor, both landing in a different room, both coughing up blood. "For "The World's Greatest Detective" you sure are stupid," taunted Asuka. "Hmm, you should be named the world's densest kid..." Batman spitefully taunted back. Angered at The Dark Knight's comment Asuka rushed towards him exclaiming "You want the hurt!?" Unfortunately for Asuka, Batman hit her with a uppercut sending her on her back. "Give up. Now," Batman began, "for your own safety." "Nah." Still lying on the ground, Asuka kicked Batman's stomach, the force nearly sending him into the window beside him, Asuka got to her feet and sent Batman completely through the Window with a kick, as he was gliding down Asuka hit her two fists against his head, sending him onto the road below. Once Asuka got down, she looked at Batman, parts of his suit were ripped and blood was pouring out his mouth, to check if he was still alive, Asuka poked him. Not a good idea. The 200,000-volt electrode network in his suit activated sending Asuka back in a state of shock (ha! Get it?), slowly getting to his feet Batman started to cough up blood. "Kid... I have to admit... You're really good... But... I won't let you win." Almost on cue, Batman's gloves started to spark with electricity... Part 2 The shock gloves had activated, Asuka simply said, "Meh. I've seen worst." Batman smirked, "That's not enough to scare you off, huh? You really are stubborn." (Cue 'Jungle Outpost') Wasting no time, The Caped Crusader ran at his target, his fists clenched, he unleashed several punches, which were all dodged by Asuka flipping around them. Smirking, Asuka hit several quick strikes, confusing the Dark Knight. Attempting to finish the fight off, Asuka kicked off a wall, proceeding to hit Batman with a kick to the jaw, sending him back in a state of shock. Still in shock, Batman didn't notice the kick coming for his chest, until it had landed that is. More annoyed than anything, Batman hit Asuka with several hard, brutal punches to the stomach, followed by a uppercut that nearly crushed her jaw, she fell onto her back, badly injured. Placing his foot on the half-dead Kazama's stomach, Batman checked her pulse, "Good, she's still alive." Deactivating his Shock Gloves, Batman began to walk away, Asuka was defeated. '(Music stop) '"Hmm, that was nearly bad. I have to be more carefully next time." '''KO...? ' Batman walked around the streets of Gotham, making sure that there were no criminals left, he knocked another Gang, before hearing, "Hey! I'm not done yet!" Asuka jumped down from a small building, before attempting another kick to the side of Bruce's head, who swiftly moved his head away, "Huh, you really don't give up, do you, kid?" '''Fight... Again! (Music starts) Waiting to finish the fight quickly, Batman grabbed the leg of the Kazama, before throwing her body against the concrete ground, he proceeded to take a Smoke Pellet from his utility''' belt, before throwing at the motionless Kazama, the smoke surrounded her whole body, obscuring her vision. The Dark Knight started to walk away, only to see Asuka once again running towards him, "OH, GODDAMN IT! GIVE UP KID! JUST DO IT!", a raged filled Batman started to hit Asuka with brutal punches, kicks, and knees, the final hit sending her completely through a wall of a building. "If this won't stop you, I don't know what will." Grabbing a Freeze Grenade, he threw it at Asuka but didn't turn around, as she could pull another trick. The Dark Knight looked to the broken wall, that buried Asuka, it was completely frozen, but slightly shaking, "What!?", moving away rubble, Asuka stood up, dusting herself off. "You missed." (Cue How Does It Feel, Pig) Screaming with complete anger, Batman activated his Shock Gloves, quickly hitting Asuka with a uppercut, sending her into a building. He proceeded to punch Asuka through the wall. Trying to fight back, the Kazama attempted to hit The Dark Knight but was blocked by a kick to the stomach. Rushing at Batman, Asuka hit him with several punches to the chest, which was finished with a flip kick, sending the Dark Knight back, who responded with by pressing a button in his glove, activating his Sonic Devastator, it released high energy sonic waves, shattering the glass on the windows and making Asuka writhe in pain, her hands over her ears. She tried to desperately escape the Caped Crusader, running, hands over her ears. With a swarm of Bats around him, Batman jumped out of the building, as he landed, Asuka looked up his cold dead eyes, she was paralyzed in fear. "I see. You wanted to fight before, but now, you don't? What happened to that stubborn, strong person? WHERE IS SHE!?" "Y-you've gone mad! What's wrong with you? Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind!?" "No... I'm the goddamn Batman." With his Shock Gloves no longer active, Batman grabbed three Batarangs from his belt, all with different functions, he threw the first one, it stuck to the ground before releasing a small explosion, which Asuka dodged. Throwing the second one it seemingly missed but instead it flew into her back. Making her stumble into the last Batarang. A Sonic Batarang. Throwing the last Batarang, it exploded into powerful sound waves, knocking the Kazama back with ease. "You give up, brat?" The Dark Knight mocked. "NO!" Enraged, Asuka jumped with a brutal knee, hitting Batman in the nose. She proceeded to hit the Caped Crusader with a combo of punches and kicks, finishing with a throw over her shoulder. "Huh. Got more fight than I thought." "HOW 'BOUT WE SEE HOW MUCH YOU HAVE AFTER THIS!" (Cue 'Battle Against A True Here -Metal Cover') Performing the Kishin Enbu, Asuka delivered a series of deadly kicks, the one of them being a kick to the back of the head, which was finished off by Asuka slamming his head against the ground. Stepping back, Asuka began to walk away before she heard, "Where... do you think you're going!" The Dark Knight got to his feet, more parts of his suit ripped. He lunged at Asuka, his fist clenched, several punches connected with her stomach, all of them hurting more than the last. Swinging his arm around, Batman's cape hit Asuka, stunning her for a moment, before unleashing a barrage of powerful punches and kicks, all of them hitting. Counterattacking, Asuka grabbed Batman's arm, placed on his back and took him to the floor, attempting to snap it, although, she didn't succeed. Clutching his arm, Batman got his feet, "I've got to admit, that hurt. For a Kid, you have a unique fighting style that I haven't seen before, and are interested in." "Pfft. You think I'd even try and tell you ANYTHING about my fighting style?!" "Suit yourself." Holding out a weapon similar in design to Gun, known as a Remote Electrical Charge, Batman fired an electrical blast from it, it hit, shocking Asuka and bring her down to her knees. "You know, I tried to warn you, you want to be a vigilante, you're gonna get hurt, no matter how good you are at fighting. Consider this a wake-up call." "Go to... h-hell." Asuka groaned, barely being able to do so. "Still some fight I see. Time to change that." Batman swung his leg, attempting a roundhouse kick. Except all he felt was the cold, weak hands of the Kazama holding it, "You really don't give up, do you, Kid?" (Cue 'I'll Face Myself') "NO! I won't let you win!!!" This was it, Asuka's last chance, she HAD to take it. Rushing at Bruce, Asuka delivered a series of powerful kicks, ending with a flip kick. Quickly activating his Shock Gloves, Batman attempted a quick rush of punches, all but the last being dodged. Capitalising on this opportunity, Batman hit Asuka with a barrage of punches, ending with one to the stomach of Asuka. With one hand clutching her stomach, Asuka delivered a knee to the Dark Knight's nose, who retaliated by throwing a Smoke Pellet, it hit, quickly escaping, Asuka jumped into an open door of an abandoned building, trying to escape the Dark Knight. Of course, Batman could see throw the smoke and walked into the building. Throwing what he hoped would be the knock-out blow at Asuka, his fist was caught by the Kazama, who hit jumped back and hit the Dark Knight with a running uppercut, before striking him with a backwards kick to the jaw. Asuka proceeded to pull Batman up and hit his chest with a jumping kick, smashing him through the floor and into a room below it. "Well, that problem is sorted." Down on the cold floor, Batman noticed something, something that was powering the room, and the lights on the higher ground, a generator. Quickly grabbing his EMP gun, Batman shot the generator, turning all the electricity off. The lights on the higher floor went out, leaving Asuka very confused. '''Music stops '''Two Bats flew past her, a then another, but then what she saw next was an image she would never forget. A swarm of bats coming right for her... She put up her arms to block the incoming horde, to very little avail, then, through the moonlight shining she saw one last thing, a shadow, a shadow of the Dark Knight. One single punch knocked out the Kazama, the fight was finally over. KO! ' '''The winner of this DBX is... Batman!'Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:MickySR2112 Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music